Hostage
by Molly Raesly
Summary: His breath was coming out in forced pants every second. His entire body was shaking and covered in a sheen of sweat. His teeth were chattering in his mouth as his fingertips rattled uncontrollably at his side. James had never been tortured before.
1. Act One: Kidnap

******Hostage**

by Molly Raesly****

Act One:

**Kidnap**

****"James! Where are you?" Sirius yelled. Panic was evident in his shaking voice. He looked around for a glimpse of his the unkempt head of his friend. Sirius waved his lit wand around frantically to have a better view in the dim forest. All he could see were trees and the mossy soil.

"Relax, Sirius," laughed James, pulling off his invisibility cloak and suddenly appearing where just a bunch of air had been.

Sirius, startled, placed a hand over his chest and staggered backwards into a tree. "Bloody hell, mate!" he exclaimed. "I thought you got dead or something."

"Got dead?" repeated James with amusement. He stuffed the invisibility cloak into his robes as he smirked at his friend.

"Or something," insisted Sirius.

James shrugged and grinned rascally at his friend. "Is Sirius Black afraid to be alone in the big, bad Forbidden Forest?" he teased.

"No!" yelped Sirius defensively as he crossed his arms across his chest obstinately. "I was just worried that some vampire was going to bite you, and you'd be stuck being a pale pansy for the rest of your life. Next time, I'll just send up some sparks and point the little fiend right to your jugular."

"Thanks, Sirius," laughed James. "You're a good friend."

"I was not scared," Sirius assured him.

"You were scared."

"Was not!"

"Yes, you were!"

"Was-"

"Will you two prats shut up?" a voice hissed from behind them.

James spun around on his heels and reached for his wand. He relaxed when he saw the two intruders.

"Remus, Pete, you guys nearly gave me a bloody heart attack," said James, relieved.

"Aha! So now you're the scared one!" Sirius gloated triumphantly.

"Not so loud!" Remus urged him in a hushed voice. He shot a cautious look over his shoulder.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Moony?" asked Sirius, unworried. "It's the middle of the night. There's no way for any of the teachers to know that we felt like taking a stroll."

"In the Forbidden Forest," Peter added with a grin.

"Well, what's the fun of doing something if you're actually allowed to do it?" replied Sirius, his eyes full of mischief.

"Something's not right," Remus told him. "I feel like we're being watched."

"Remus, you worry too much," James sighed. "You need to loosen up a bit."

"Yeah, mate," Sirius agreed. "This is pretty mild for us. We're just taking a walk outside. We're not even running. Hell, we're not even illegally transforming into animals. Well," he paused to smirk wickedly. "Some of us transform into animals," he corrected himself with a wolfish grin. "Some of us turn into wimpy deer and rats."

"I'm a stag!" James disputed loudly.

Sirius scoffed. "You have a little tail, you eat grass, and you prance around. You're a girly, little deer, mate."

"A stag!" yelled James.

"Guys!" interrupted Remus loudly.

They heard a rumble in the trees. It sounded like leaves being crunched or a branch being moved. Either way, someone, or something, was moving around. James felt the muscles in his shoulders tense up. He looked around vigilantly. The forest was just as dark and as ominous as it always was. They were not in centaur territory, so he wondered what could possibly be following them. Obviously, looking at Remus fumbling for his wand, it was not a full moon, so he did not need to worry about werewolves. His mind sorted through various magical creatures, concentrating on the ones that had especially sharp teeth.

James continued listening. All he could hear was the sounds of their breathing coming out in disjointed pants. He doubted anyone could be following them so unobtrusively as to be inaudible and indiscernible. After all, he was the only one with an invisibility cloak.

"Guys," reasoned James, using his normal speaking tone. His lips turned upwards into a complacent smile. "There's nobody here. It's the middle of the night, and we're in the middle of the bloody Forbidden Forest. Who would follow us? Who would want to follow us?"

"Hey," Sirius rebutted. "There are some Third Year girls who would leave their warm beds to stalk me and love every minute of it."

"Sirius," Remus said pointedly. "You are in Seventh Year. Try to act like it," he recommended, making sure to pause in between each word for emphasis.

"It's not my fault I'm so desirable," gloated Sirius, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Yes," Remus replied through gritted teeth. "I can barely contain myself."

"Well, maybe Peter…" mused James, feigning thoughtfulness.

"Git," Peter said to James.

"Sorry, Pete. It was just too bloody good to pass up," apologized James, shrugging as though that made it acceptable.

"Maybe we should head back to the castle," suggested Remus, who still looked twitchy and weary.

"Who are you, Lily Evans?" asked Sirius with a laugh when he noticed James's head jerk upwards at the name. "Seems like I've got Prongs's attention now. Too bad he can't get Evans's. It's been, what, seven years now?"

James nodded glumly, and Sirius snorted. "Seven years of pining and that girl still loves her Head Girl badge more than any bloke. Has she finally convinced you to see the light and become annoying goody-two-shoes who lives by the rules, James? It seems she got to Moony."

"Lily's not like that!' James rebutted. "She just likes doing the right thing and carrying on tradition."

"Yeah," muttered Sirius darkly. "And my dear old Mum thinks tradition is chopping off the heads of house-elves."

"Sirius, if we try to sort through all of your psychological wounds, we'll never leave this forest," interrupted Remus playfully.

"Too right you are," replied Sirius, smirking now.

"We probably should be heading back," said Peter, glancing down at his watch. A noise echoed from inside the forest, and he looked around in alarm. "I don't want to run into anything dangerous." His voice squeaked at the thought.

"Ahh, Wormtail, where's your sense of adventure?" asked James, grinning.

Suddenly, the rustling sound heightened as everything turned dark. James looked around anxiously for his friends, but he was too shrouded in darkness to make anything out.

"Sirius?" he called out, but no one answered. Frightened, James reached for his wand. He heard a low rumble that almost sounded like a laugh. James looked for the voice and raised his wand defensively as he prepared himself for an attack. All of his senses heightened as he felt the adrenaline rush through his body. James gripped his wand so tightly that he could feel the strain in his knuckles. He sensed movement on his left and turned swiftly to aim a curse at the impostor.

"He's got a wand!" someone yelled.

"_Stupefy_!"

Then, everything went black.

When James awoke, he could not see anything. He blinked several times as he tried to adjust to being awake. Eventually, James realized that there was some sort of material covering up his eyes, not that it was really necessary. He was practically blind without his glasses anyway. He attempted to remove the fabric, but he could not lift his hands. They were bound, he realized. They were bound and tied behind his back.

James tried to stand up, but he was unable to. Wiggling around, he discovered that he was currently sitting on a rough wooden chair that forced him to use proper posture. James wondered for how long he had been sitting. His legs were also tied tightly with rope to prevent him from escaping. The material forcing down his tongue prevented any speech or adequate breathing. Unable to see, move, or speak, James wondered whether he was alone.

The air stunk of mildew and mold. He could hear the slow drip of water coming from the ceiling. Perhaps there was water nearby. The room was cold, and James realized that someone had removed his shirt and robes. He shivered at the notion. His invisibility cloak had been in his left pocket along with his wand. He was defenseless, and he wanted his glasses back.

Time passed by very slowly for James. He could not tell if it had only been fifteen minutes or fifteen days that he had been sitting stiffly against the wooden chair. He was fairly certain that there was an enormous splinter in his right side. He winced at the thought. That would not be pleasurable to remove once he got out. If he got out of there, that wass.

Finally, James heard the sound of muffled footsteps coming towards him. He strained against his gag to make a sound. Not caring who it was, James merely wanted to alert someone of his presence. He needed to find out what was going on. Where was he? Who had brought him here? Where were Sirius, Remus, and Peter? Were they okay? The questions flooded his brain.

He felt the gag being ripped away from his mouth. Blood was forming in the cracks of his chapped lips. James sucked the air greedily. It was stale and humid and unpleasant, but he breathed hungrily. He craved water more than anything. James sputtered for a few seconds as he attempted to speak.

"Water," he croaked. He was not sure who was there, but it did not matter.

"Nuh-uh-uh-uh, Potter," he heard a voice chastise playfully. "You don't get water until I'm through with you."

The voice sounded slimy and pretentious. James figured it was someone in a position of power, or at least, someone with delusions of grandeur.

"Who are you?" James demanded. "Where am I? Where are my friends?"

"So many questions," the voice replied back. "You are really not in a position to be so difficult, Potter. I don't appreciate your tone. I should probably teach you a lesson."

James felt a gloved hand strike his face. His left cheek stung, and James attempted to return the blow but he could not move against his restraints.

"I've got you now, Potter," the man said. "There's no way to escape. You're trapped. You're our prisoner. I can do anything I want to you. Before the day is through, I can have you screaming for death. If you're good, I might even grant you your wish."

The man's face was close to James's, and he could feel his putrid breath against his nose. It was repulsive.

"Lucius," James heard another voice say warningly. This one was higher-pitched. It sounded more apprehensive than the first.

James thought to himself. He remembered his father talking about a Lucius Malfoy once. Apparently, he was always trying to cause a ruckus at the Ministry and intruding upon his father's auror cases. James could even remember his appearance vaguely. He could recall snickering at the absurdity of a grown man with that long of blonde hair. It made him look like a girl.

"C'mon," the first voice, who was apparently Lucius Malfoy, urged. "A little disobedience should not go without a little punishment."

"You heard what the Dark Lord said. He is to remain unspoiled until he has had a chance to speak with him. We're only supposed to make sure he's awake."

"I'm not going to kill him," Lucius replied slowly. James could imagine his oily lips smirking into a smile. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun."

"No. Orders are orders. We do not disobey the Dark Lord."

James was surprised at the decisiveness of his tone. James had never heard of a "Dark Lord" before. For all he knew, it could have been any bloke in the entire world. Hell, Peter could have been running around calling himself a Dark Lord, and no one would have been any the wiser. However, the reverence in the second man's voice made James believe this was not some casual prat in dark robes. Whoever this "Lord" was, he had followers who respected him and would carry out his orders. Instinctively, James knew this was not a good combination.

He struggled against his binds. Even without his wand, he could probably find some way to escape. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and they were only two men. If he could manage to take them by surprise, he could probably escape relatively unharmed. James began to form his plan as the men continued to argue. He would knock out Lucius first and then attack the next man. James clawed at the rope around his wrists, but he could not break it. They must have been reinforced magically. James tried to undo the bindings around his ankles, but they were just as impenetrable. The entire time, James listened acutely for even the slightest suggestion of where he was or who was in charge of brining him here.

"Malfoy! Leave this room now! It is not your ruddy job to interrogate the hostage!"

"Don't you ever tell me what to do, McNair! I outrank you!"

"Only in your own mind! The Dark Lord will not be pleased when I tell him about this!"

"You wouldn't dare! I have done nothing to the boy!"

"You were only supposed to make sure he was awake! You were ready to hex him!"

"Correction, you were about to hex him. I was the one who was trying to stop you," Lucius corrected him in a satisfied tone.

"He will see through you! He knows when people lie! He can see inside your mind!"

James blanched. Who was this person? How was he so powerful? Why did they fear him so much? Could he really read people's thoughts? James knew that Legillimancy was a branch of magic, but he never knew of anyone who had actually practiced it. It had been forgotten many years ago along with the other dark forms of magic. He, himself, had only stumbled upon the subject when he and Sirius had been accidentally searching through the Restricted Section of the school library for a good prank to use on the Slytherins.

"The Dark Lord will not question my loyalty. Leave now before I do something I won't regret later."

"Malfoy, you-"

"Silence!" a cold voice hissed. It was new to James's ears. His body shivered involuntarily at the sound of it. His entire body felt cold. The voice filled James with a sense of dread, and he was not one to be easily frightened.

"You two pathetic pieces of vermin," the harsh voice sounded again. "I expected more from you. I told you to greet our guest, not to argue like blundering fools in front of him. I can hear you. I can always hear you. Why do you disrespect me so and in front of our visitor? Are you no longer loyal to your master? Would you like me to end your services?"

The voice was calm, but there was a hint of malice behind the threatening words. James swallowed hard. He had expected the leader to yell or scream. For some reason, his polite, eerie tone scared James more than anything else. His hands began to sweat, but he tried to stay as still as possible. He wanted to remain unseen.

"No!" the second voice replied timidly.

"No, master," answered Lucius, his voice thick with obedience.

James immediately imagined him bowing down submissively in front of this dangerous man. The man in question would be tall and muscular. He would look like he could kill you with his bare hands but would not have the need to do so. No, this man would never need to do anything for himself. Perhaps, he would have a mustache.

"Imbeciles," the harsh voice ridiculed. "I gave you a simple job, and you both failed to perform it. I should kill you both where you stand."

"Please, master," Lucius whimpered. "Have mercy."

"Silence!" the leader commanded. "You do not have the right to speak to me."

The two men remained silent. James wished he could see their faces to measure how much trouble he was in.

"Explain yourselves," the voice demanded.

"We were wrong," Lucius stated meekly. "We wanted to help you, but we were wrong. We will not disobey you again, master. We are sorry."

"And you? Are you repentant for your sins against me?" the leader asked.

"Always, master. I live to serve you," the second voice replied.

"I will not forget this incident, nor will I blindly accept your apologies. However, for now, I will allow your punishments to wait. It is of no matter to me when you die. I don't like to rush simple pleasures. Besides, I wanted to speak to young James myself."

James felt the muscles in his neck, shoulders, legs, and fingers tense up. He was sure it was clearly evident without the protection of his shirt. The mirthless laugh from the voice confirmed his fears.

"How rude of me," he said. "I have been neglecting our guest. Remove the blindfold."

James's jaw tensed as he felt rough hands reaching for the material around his face. Once the fabric was removed, James had to blink several times before he could adjust to the light. He must have been down here for a very long time, especially as hungry and thirsty as he was.

He glanced around the chamber. It was dark and green from the fungus growing on the walls. Everything was hazy and unclear without his glasses. Water leaked everywhere, and he could spot several spiders crawling around on the floor. His chair was the only furniture in the tight cell. There were metal bars inhibiting him from leaving. It was so rudimentary. James had the sudden urge to take a bath. Eventually, his eyes settled on the man, whom James assumed to be the leader.

"Ahh, it's nice to see you, James," the voice said in a slippery tone. "Leave now," he said to the two men, who left immediately without uttering a single word.

James looked up just in time to see a bit of blonde hair disappear behind a corner. He then turned his attention upwards to the leader. He held back a gasp. The man was tall, yes, but could not be considered menacing in physical stature. His head was bald, and his skin was pallid. James could not help but notice that Sirius would have teased this bloke relentlessly for his squished-looking nose. Honestly, he could not be that threatening with that snoz.

"I wouldn't think that if I was you," the man told him. He did not smile, but his voice sounded amused.

James suddenly was afraid. If he could really read minds, there was no telling what else this man could do. He had followers who obeyed him, he had the luxury of not being bound, and most of all, he had a wand. James was doomed.

"Ahh, fear," the man commented lightly. "Very good, James. A wise emotion. Don't worry, I can make all your fears go away."

"Who are you?" James asked. He sounded too hoarse to be himself.

The man laughed coldly. "I am Lord Voldemort."

Even despite the imminent threat of torture and possibly death, James could not control himself. He snorted. "Seriously?" he asked. "That's kind of a rubbish name. Why didn't you go with something cooler, like Captain Evil?"

The Lord fellow chose to ignore James's comment and started to creep towards him so that his eyes were level with his prisoners. "I hope that one day you will refer to me as 'The Dark Lord.'"

"I'm not very religious. Sorry, mate," James quipped back. Internally, he cursed himself for being so flippant. It was a reflex he had developed from being a Marauder. Still, as long as he was going to die, he might as well have a bit of fun. James had never liked authority figures.

"James, I wish you wouldn't say that. I have plans for you."

"I have plans too," James told him. "And, oddly enough, they don't involve you." James realized that the longer he kept the man talking, the longer he would have to try and think up an escape plan. Plus, at least he could give himself a few more minutes to live. "How do you know who I am, anyway?"

"James, do you know anything about the Department of Mysteries?" The Voldemort fellow smiled unnaturally like he was pleased by the conversation as he ignored James's question.

James wondered if he had imagined this very conversation in his head. His servants had known exactly where to find him. They must have been planning this for a long time. "Yeah, my dad mentioned it once. Why?" James asked suspiciously.

"In the Department, there resides the Hall of Prophecies."

"You mean, like telling the future?" James scoffed. "I never liked Divination."

"There was one prophecy, in particular, that is of much importance to me. I suppose one could say that it is my destiny."

"What does this have to do with me?" asked James, confused.

"Everything." The word sounded enigmatic coming from the leader's lips.

James stared at him blankly and waited for him to continue. He worried that he was not being respectful or frightened enough. The man obviously appeared to have a lot of power, or at least he thought he did. Yet, James had no clue whom he was. Why should you fear someone you've never even heard of?

"The prophecy's ending is unknown to me. I have reason to believe you might know its full contents."

James blinked. The man's face was still just a fuzzy outline without his glasses. "I have no idea what you're talking about, mate," he said truthfully.

"Don't lie to me, boy," Voldemort demanded. "What has Dumbledore told you? I know he's heard the prophecy!"

"I have no ruddy clue what you are saying, and even if I did, I wouldn't sell out Dumbledore to you!" James yelled back.

"Don't tempt me!"

"I don't have anything to tell you!"

"_Crucio_!"

James screamed. His body had never felt such pain before. There were knives everywhere, cutting him, slicing him, stabbing him. Hot flashes of pain stretched across every bit of his skin as though he had fallen into lava. His entire body shook and clenched from the pain. A bright light flashed before his eyes, and all he could concentrate on was the agony he felt. Then, suddenly it stopped. The sound of James's heavy breathing filled the room.

"Tell me what Dumbledore's planning! What does it have to do with you and the Mudblood redhead?"

"Leave Lily out of this!" James yelled. "She's done nothing wrong! Hurt me! Don't hurt her!"

"So, there is something involving the two of you. I knew it. Love makes man a fool."

"I'll kill you before you can even touch her," James threatened as he thrashed against his bindings. He mentally performed hexes in his head. He did not have a wand, but he had to fight back somehow. Maybe if he just concentrated hard enough, a miracle could occur.

"I'd like to see you try, boy," Voldemort sneered as he caressed his wand thoughtfully. "Then it is as I suspected, Dumbledore is trying to keep the two of you safe. But, why? What did he tell you?"

James did not answer. He stared vacantly at Voldemort, who was becoming more livid by the second.

"Tell me!"

Again, James merely stared. He refused to think any answers in his head. He just kept repeating the foulest curse words that he could think up.

Voldemort walked up to James chair and slammed his arms on the sides of it. He brought his face far too close to James's. "Tell me what you know."

"Bite me," James replied caustically.

"_Crucio_!"

Impossibly, the pain doubled the second time. All James could feel was the torture his body was somehow enduring. Everything was on fire. The pain was everywhere. Every cell was being ripped apart. His lungs ached to scream, but he refused to emit a single sound. He bit down on his tongue and desperately tried to concentrate on other things. He thought of Quidditch, his parents, his friends, and Lily. He focused everything bit of his remaining energy thinking about how much he wanted to kiss Lily Evans before he died. After a lifetime, the pain ended again. However, James could feel the ghosts of burns and wounds everywhere. It was only slightly more tolerable now.

His breath was coming out in forced pants every second. His entire body was shaking and covered in a sheen of sweat. His teeth were chattering in his mouth as his fingertips rattled uncontrollably at his side. James had never been tortured before, and he quickly found that it was not his cup of tea. Well, at least he could keep his humor in times of distress.

"Are we done yet? I was planning on lounging around by the lake today," James croaked out defiantly.

Voldemort's eyes ignited with fury. He struck James across the face with the back of his left hand. It caused James's mouth to begin bleeding. James resisted the urge to spit it on the man's shoes. His mum would have a fit if he was that disrespectful, even if the man was torturing him.

"Why you insolent, moronic, little boy! How dare you speak to me that way! I am Lord Voldemort!"

"What does that even mean?" James asked. He mentally cursed himself. Why could he not stop trying to infuriate the man who was torturing him? His mother had always told him he never had an ounce of tact. Oh Merlin, his mum. What would she do when she found out her only son was dead? James sat up straighter in his chair. He would find a way out of this.

"Perhaps, my name will mean more to you once I've killed you," threatened Voldemort, brandishing his wand.

"Master, don't!" shrieked a high-pitched voice.

Both James and Voldemort whipped their heads to see a dark-haired girl reaching out to her master from the other side of the bars. She would have been pretty if she had not been wearing so much makeup. Her eyes were shrouded in enough dark liner that she looked like a ghost.

"Bellatrix, this does not concern you," stated Voldemort coldly as he turned his attention and his wand back to James.

"Master, do not kill the boy," she urged him as she leaned against the bars.

"Why shouldn't I?" He caressed his wand as he looked greedily at James. "He dared to defy me! I do not allow such behavior."

"But, master, you need the information. He knows what the old buffoon is planning. He can be coerced."

"He has been tortured, and yet he remains unhelpful. I do not like those who do not want to help my cause." He turned his back fully to her and focused his blood red eyes back onto James.

"He can be persuaded, master. I have an idea. Please, consider it. I know how to break this boy. I can help you. I always want to help you," the girl whispered in an almost worshipping tone.

James wondered how long they had been dating.

Suddenly, Voldemort smiled beatifically. "Ahh, Bella, the way your mind works," he hissed appreciatively. "You are right. I will not kill this boy…for now. You may do whatever you like with him for the next few hours."

The dark-haired girl smiled evilly. James grimaced in response.

"Thank you, master."

"Just don't kill him, yet," Voldemort warned her. "I want to be the one who sees the light leave his eyes."  
**  
**


	2. Act Two: Coerce

**Act Two**

**Coerce**

James, still bound, sat in his chair. After screaming himself hoarse, an unrecognizable man, dressed head-to-toe in black, had replaced the gag in his mouth. That seemed like ages ago now. James was not sure how much time had passed. There were no windows in his cell. Everything was dark and grimy. No one brought food or water. He was exhausted but could not sleep. His entire body was caked in dry sweat. His back ached more and more with every second. He could not even slouch in his current position.

He was having trouble remembering things. His mind was woozy from the lack of food. He sensed that he was probably dehydrated, as well. The constant sound of water dripping from the ceiling was obscenely tantalizing. If he had more energy, he would have somehow found a way to get out of there. He knew there had to be a way, if only he was at his full capacity. For now, all James could do was concentrate on keeping his heart beating and his lungs expanding. Time meant nothing. He could not recall a time when he was not being tortured. James half-wondered if this was all a bad dream he would wake up from eventually.

More time passed, and James's consciousness continued to waver. The lucidity of his thoughts fluctuated between perfect coherency and complete delusion.

He could not decide which one was worse.

His mind wandered over the things he would miss most in life, for he was definitely going to die now. He would miss flying. James loved the exhilaration of gliding through the air, as though he was defying physics by making the molecules move around him. He would miss the hours of strategy and tactics with his teammates. He had really whipped the Gryffindor Quidditch Team into shape. They were due to play Hufflepuff for the Cup in two months.

Thoughts of Quidditch made James's back ache more. He longed to stand up and stretch out his strained muscles. The ropes against his bare flesh were chaffing his skin. There must have been huge red marks. The pain was excruciating. He forced himself to think of other things. He imagined, not the crying faces of his parents when they would have to bury their son, but their elated faces when he showed them his N.E.W.T.s scores. They would be so proud of him when he was accepted into auror training. His mum would fret over how mature he was becoming, and his dad would slap him on the back with such fatherly affection that James would have to hold back tears, as he was doing now.

The Marauders! They would never cause James grief. An only child, James could never have been so lucky as to have the three most amazing brothers. If he got out of the cell, he would spend an entire day just telling jokes with his friends and playing games of Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap. They would sit around and enjoy each other's friendship, bonds that could never be broken, no matter the situation. James tried to envision Sirius's laughing face when he told him that he really was scared now. However, all James could see was the worry lining his forehead and the agony in his best friend's eyes.

Against his gag, James moaned. No sound came out. He did not want to die. He had so much to live for. Hell, he was only seventeen-years-old. Death came later. James wasn't ready. He was too young to have regrets. He needed more time. He had to tell Lily how he felt. How could he die before he had the chance to tell her how much he loved her? His body weak, his chest heaving, and his mind betraying him, James allowed himself a lie.

His body finally gave out and James fell asleep awkwardly, unable to move out of his sitting position. His rest was neither long nor peaceful. He thrashed against his binds and breathed shallowly as nightmares filled his head. James, panting, woke up suddenly with sweat pouring down his forehead. He gagged on the material in his mouth before he realized that he was still in his cell. The very thought made him nauseous, but there was no food in his stomach to vomit. He closed his eyes and waited for his breathing and heart rate to calm down.

"James?" he heard a feminine voice call out to him.

James turned his head so abruptly that he felt the muscles in his neck strain painfully. Before him, he saw Lily Evans sitting on the floor. Her legs were wrapped underneath her as she, smiling, looked up at him with concern. Her green eyes sparkled in the gloomy cell, and her vibrant hair looked ridiculously out of place. James felt his heart skip a beat. He was still dreaming.

"James?" the hallucination cooed again.

James's eyes fluttered close. It was perfect. The voice, the face, the crinkle between her eyebrows that she only had when she was really worried about something. He thanked Merlin for his overactive imagination. He could not envisage a better way to die than with Lily Evans. He savored the way her lips formed his name and the sensation of her fingers on his face. He felt the gag being removed from his mouth, and he began to choke as his tongue was allowed to move again. As he reveled in the freedom of his mouth, her hands went to work furiously to release him from his other binds. James flexed his legs gingerly as he massaged his bruised wrists. He would have stood up from his chair, but he was too shocked to move. She placed his glasses upon his face, and James examined her fully. Nothing could be wrong anymore.

"It's okay, James," Lily assured him soothingly. "Everything is going to be okay."

He believed her. However, his body still needed sustenance. His throat croaked as he tried to speak.

Realizing his immense thirst, Lily handed him a goblet of water, and James drank so blindly that he was able to ignore the odd aftertaste completely. He downed the entire contents before looking up savagely for more.

"I'm sorry," she told him with a sad smile. "That's all I have."

James looked at her in amazement. She could not really be here. He examined her face piously as he memorized even the minutest of details. He decided this was not a dream. His lackluster brain could not produce such an image. He had died. He had died, and this was reward. The news shocked and saddened him, but he could not bring himself to care when such a cherubic image was before him.

"James," Lily urged him. "Say something."

"You're my angel," he whispered to her reverently. "I never knew death could be so wonderful."

She giggled, and James heard the tinkling of bells everywhere. His eyes glazed over.

"You're not dead, James!" she told him with a high-pitched laugh that did not sound like her usual sarcastic snicker.

"What?"

"You're still in this awful cell. I snuck in here to be with you."

"How?" James asked. Confusion swirled in his thoughts. There was no way that Lily could have passed unscathed through this place. It was too dangerous for her. She could be hurt. She needed to leave. She needed to save herself.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now. That's what's important."

"Lily," replied, James, closing his eyes as the words came out, thick with emotion. He got up from his chair, his entire body screaming in protest, and pulled her face towards his. "You need to get out of here. I can't let something happen to you because of me. I can try to distract the guards. Don't worry about me. Save yourself. Please," he begged her.

Lily stared at him as she touched his cheek with her hand. James let out a breath he had not known he was keeping. "James, we can both get out of here alive if you just tell them what they want to know." Her voice was laced with persuasion.

"I can't!" James told her truthfully.

"I know Dumbledore told you not to say anything. He wanted to keep the secret away from the Dark Lord. But this is your life at stake, James!"

James shook his head. His life was nothing compared to hers. Her words troubled him. What did she know that he didn't?

"Lily, I really cannot tell them anything," he said earnestly.

"James!" she whispered. "You have to! For me!" she added dramatically.

"I don't know! I can't!" he replied loudly. He immediately regretted his actions. Suddenly, the pounding sound of footsteps filled the air as they came closer to the cell. The adrenaline started to kick in again.

"Lily," James whispered to her urgently as he grabbed her forearms for emphasis. "You need to get out of here. I can't let them hurt you. Run. Find a way before they come."

"James," said Lily, her eyes looking glassy. "You have to tell them what you know."

James opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a sneer.

"So the Mudblood found a way into the traitor's cell."

James recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy. Now more than ever, he wished Lily was a dream.

More footsteps approached, and James was once again greeted by Voldemort, who looked perfectly composed in his dark, billowing robes.

"Mr. Potter," he hissed in a refined voice. "It is not polite to invite guests over when you, yourself, are not the host."

"I didn't-" James began.

"Silence!" Voldemort interrupted him. "I have not given you permission to speak. I believe this warrants some punishment for you bad behavior."

James shut his eyes firmly as he waited to be cursed.

Voldemort's hallow laugh filled the cell. "Not for you, boy, for the girl."

James's mouth fell agape. "No! Not Lily! Please!" he beseeched Voldemort.

"Yes," decided Voldemort, his lips curling into somewhat of a grin. "If you cannot respect me, I shall have to discipline the girl. You will stay here with him, Lucius. Make sure he listens as she screams."

James felt angry tears forming in his eyes. He grabbed Lily's arm defensively. "You can't do this," he yelled.

"Why, yes, James, I can," Voldemort told him with almost a business-like detachment. "You have not figured out this game yet. I will explain it to you. I do whatever it takes to get what I want. I decide the rules. You are just a pawn that I may throw away whenever the opportunity presents itself." He paused to peruse James and then his eyes settled covetously on Lily. "Perhaps when I have finished torturing the Mudblood, you will understand."

"No! Not her! Take me!"

"You are not in a position to be bargaining with me, boy."

"I'll tell you!" James shouted. "I'll tell you what you want to know!"

Voldemort looked at James hungrily. "Yes," he answered seductively. "Tell me to save her."

"Dumbledore!" James said as his mind raced rapidly to think of something.

"Yes, yes, the old man is planning something." His red eyes bore into James's as a horrible smile stretched across his face. Every bone in his body seemed to anticipate what James had to say.

"He wants to overthrow the Ministry!" James invented wildly. "He's planning to create an army."

Suddenly, Voldemort's face darkened, and his smile disappeared. "Liar!" he bellowed. His features were arched in fury. "You're lying to me!"

"No!" James argued. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Lucius, get the girl," Voldemort commanded.

James screamed and thrashed as Lucius tried to remove Lily from his grasp. He punched and kicked and did everything he could to protect her. However, Lucius had more weight and health on his side. He overpowered James and took control over Lily. As James watched Lucius's slimy hands offer her over to his master, tears began to fall down his face uncontrollably. "No!" James yelled in agony. "No! Please!"

His long, white fingers resting on Lily's elbow, Voldemort turned to James. "When I come back, I expect you to tell me the truth." He disappeared behind the corner, and James had one last view of Lily's hair.

James banged against the bars of his cage with his fists. He screamed himself hoarse as more tears streamed down his face. Soon, the sounds of Lily's screams of pain filled the air. James yelled out in pain as he remembered what torture felt like. He could not imagine how someone could do that to Lily. She was too innocent. She had done nothing wrong. His heart broke as she continued to scream shrilly. "Stop," he repeated through his tears.

"She's a pretty one," Lucius commented from the other side of the bars. His voice was thick with malice. "Maybe I'll ask the Dark Lord for her once she's served her purpose."

Something in James ignited. "If you ever touch her, I will kill you," James promised.

"You'll be dead," Lucius reminded him.

Overwhelmed, James sunk to the floor. Everything was too much. Still hearing the sounds of Lily's screams ringing in his ears, James passed out. His dreams were too perplexing for him to comprehend.

"I was sure the torture façade was going to work, master."

"It probably would have if the idiot hadn't passed out."

"Enough. I should just kill him now. I've grown tired of these little games."

"Master, no! He knows too much. We can't let that information slip through our fingers."

"He refuses to tell the truth, and he closes off his mind. I have never met such an irritating fly."

"Please, master, let me try one more thing. Please, it will only take a few minutes, and then you can have the boy."

"Bella, your mind is truly magnificent. You are quite right. Love is the only way to handle this fool of a boy. Just remember, your hour is almost up."

"I will not take long. He longs for this shell very much."

James woke up a few minutes later and looked around in his groggy state. His back was pressed against one of the walls of his cell, and he was sitting down again. At least, this time there was no chair or binds. He felt moisture and looked up. Lily Evans was dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth. It felt wonderful.

"Lily?" whispered James, staring at her perfect face.

She smiled warmly at him. "Oh, James," she cried in relief.

"Lily," breathed James, smiling back at her. "Wait," he remembered as images flooded his head. "Oh, Lily, I'll never forgive myself for what they did to you."

Lily stared back at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, James?"

James swallowed as he found the words. "He tortured you, Lily. I heard you scream. He tortured you because I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear."

Lily laughed, which caused James to stare at her in disbelief.

"Silly, James, I haven't been tortured. I just got here. No one's even seen me yet."

"No," said James defiantly. "I was there. I remember. He hurt you. I tried to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough. I let you down. I let him do that to you. It should have been me. I'm so sorry."

Lily held his face sweetly as she wiped away the tears running down his cheeks. "It was all a dream," she assured him soothingly. "I'm fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I'm with you."

"Oh, Lily," replied James, leaning down to rejoice in the feeling of her soft hand on his face as he willed her words to ring true.

"James," sighed Lily, running her fingers sensuously through his hair. "My little boy. Don't be sad. You've been amazing." Her fingers moved down to his bare chest to run her fingernails down his stomach until she settled her hand on his heart. "So brave, so strong," she whispered.

"Lily, I'm so confused," James told her honestly.

"Shh," Lily whispered in his ear. "Don't worry about it. I'll make everything better. I love you."

James tilted his head back in ecstasy. He had waited years for her to say these things to him. He brought his hand up to just feel one strand of her red hair through his fingers. He sighed in contentment.

"Oh, Lily, I love you, too," James replied back. "I've loved you for ages."

Suddenly, it did not matter that his brain was malfunctioning, and he had vivid memories of events that had not happened. It did not matter that just yesterday Lily had turned him down for nearly the millionth time. It did not matter that he had no idea how Lily kept magically appearing in this cell wearing robes he had never seen her in before. It did not matter that she kept calling him James even though Lily had employed a strict surname rule since Third Year. None of it mattered.

"James," Lily sighed as she brushed her lips against his.

James kissed her back very lightly as he cherished the moment of his first kiss with Lily Evans. If he was to die right now, he would die a happy man.

"James, you need to tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything, Lily," James answered her.

"Yes, you do. What is Dumbledore planning? It's okay to tell me, James. I love you. If you tell me, we can be happy. We can be together."

She leaned in to kiss him again. James moved his lips against hers without question. However, as the kiss deepened and the shock wore off, James began to wonder. He should be blissfully happy, but it felt like a normal snogging session with any other girl. Lily did not smell right. Her usual warm vanilla scent was a smell with which James had become infatuated. Every time he smelled anything vanilla, his heart immediately melted as he thought of her. This Lily smelled like mangos. It was not altogether unpleasant, but it was not Lily. His name sounded too violent against her lips. As she gripped his chest with her fingernails, James realized the action was too violent for his Lily. Lily would never say she loved him. Lily would never call him by his first name. Lily would smell like vanilla.

James pushed the girl off. "You're not Lily," he said vehemently.

The intruder giggled . "Yes, I am. Look at me."

"No," argued James definitively. "You're not her."

The person wearing Lily's face turned angry. "Yes, I am. Now tell me the secret."

"What did you do with her? Who are you?"

She laughed in an insane way that made the hairs on the back of James's neck stand on end.

"You can even withstand seduction. It's very impressive, baby Potter. Perhaps you are worthy of being killed by the Dark Lord. It's not an honor easily received. You have to earn it."

She took out her wand from her dark robes and directed it at James. "Crucio!" she yelled in Lily's voice.

James screamed. The pain was blinding. When it finally ended, he looked up to see Lily staring haughtily at him. Her lips curled into a smile as she watched him pant on the floor. James tried to control his breathing as he noticed that her hair was changing colors. The red roots of her hair were turning black. As the seconds passed by, her entire body was transforming painfully. Lily Evans's body vanished. James was greeted by the same disgusted look he had received from the girl with the dead eyes from before.

"Not as excited to see me now that I'm not wearing the Mudblood?" she taunted.

"Where is she?" James growled in her at her.

"Polyjuice potion only involves a piece of DNA, bitty boy. Your robes had a piece of hair on it that did not belong to you."

James let out a relieved sigh. She was okay. She was still at Hogwarts. She would be safe.

"I wouldn't look so happy if I were you," she commented with a grin. "Once the Dark Lord has finished with you, this cell will have a new occupant."

"No!" James yelled as he lunged himself at her.

"Sectumsempra!" she shrieked.

James stopped mid-step as what he felt an invisible sword slash at his sides. He screamed and writhed in pain. The woman walked over to him. "Messy," she commented. She shook her head trivially. "Look what you made me do."

James groaned as he felt lightheaded from the lack of blood. He spotted some of it seeping onto the floor and had to look away.

"I'm going to have to clean this up," announced Bellatrix, as though she had to wipe up spilt pumpkin juice. "The Dark Lord won't be pleased if you die before you're supposed to."

She took out her wand again to heal his wounds. James felt his sides stop bleeding as she performed very complex magic. His head still felt dizzy as his body tried to regain function. His eyes shuttered closed.

"You are too much of a nuisance to live. I'll go get the Dark Lord. It's time."

When James awoke again, his body felt too broken and bruised to be his own. He mentally cursed his luck. He couldn't even make death easy. Nope, he had to keep waking up. His mum had always said he was so bloody stubborn. James hissed as he tried to sit up. The wounds on his sides and back, though closed, were still raw and incredibly painful. His eyelids felt too heavy to lift so he kept them closed. He felt a hand reaching out to grab his own.

"You're awake," a voice sighed.

He opened his eyes immediately. Lily Evans was sitting next to him, and she was holding his hand.

James closed his eyes and then opened the again. She was still there. "Bloody brain must have damage from all the torture," he muttered under his breath. "Next time, I just want to die. This is too much."

Lily grabbed his face and yanked it upwards to look into her eyes. "You are not going to die, Potter. I've risked a hell of a lot to rescue you, and you're not just going to die. I could be writing my Transfiguration Essay."

James's face broke out into a glorious smile. He wanted to touch her, to hug her, to kiss her, but he had to be sure. He leaned forward and caught a whiff of vanilla.

"Potter, why are you sniffing me?" she asked in horror.

James engulfed her in his arms. He held her so close that she could not breathe. "It's you," he repeated to himself as his eyes began to water. He kissed the top of her head and reveled in the feeling of her body against his.

Lily pushed him away from her. "Of course it's me, Potter. Who else would it bloody be?"

James grinned hugely. "Oh, Lily," he sighed as he leaned forward to bask in her scent once more. Without being able to stop himself, he kissed her. She did not respond at first, but then she hesitantly moved her lips against his. It only lasted for a few seconds, and then she pushed him away.

"Potter, focus," she told him curtly. "I didn't come here for a snogging session. This isn't the end of the world. You don't just get to kiss me. I have a job to do."

James tried to listen and pay attention, but he was in an incandescent daze.

"Potter," Lily snapped as she tried to regain his awareness by shaking him a bit.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to do that for real before I died."

"No one is dying today. Peter, Remus, and Sirius are waiting for us. We need to get you out of here."

"But he's coming to kill me."

"Not if we escape before he has the chance. Now get your bloody ass up so we both don't die."  
_  
_


	3. Act Three: Escape

**Act Three:**

**Escape**

"Lily, I don't understand. How did you get in here?"

She sighed in exasperation as she attempted to get him standing. "Magic, Potter. Makes you wonder if Merlin gave you any brains or just decided to cover your head in extra hair to compensate."

James stared at Lily with rapture. The sound of her insulting him was glorious.

She rolled her eyes. "I used a Disillusionment Charm to get in here unnoticed, and then I found the keys that unlock your cell. It wouldn't open with a charm. Sirius, Remus, and Peter got some black robes to try to blend in as guards. They're waiting for us. There seems to be some magic protecting this place, so we can't just apparate out."

James blinked as he tried to absorb all the information. His mind seemed too heavy to understand it all completely. His head was still reeling over the fact that the real Lily Evans was with him. Now, he had to process an entire escape plan. He forced his brain to interpret all of this new information. Then, he remembered something. "Dumbledore!" he croaked out. "We have to warn Dumbledore! They want to hurt him!"

"James, be quiet," Lily muttered with apprehension in her voice. She looked over her shoulder wearily before turning back to James. "We are trying to make this a subtle rescue mission, not alert the bad guys that we've entered their secret lair."

"But they want to hurt him. They think he has a secret. It has something to do with us," protested James.

"Us?" asked Lily, surprised. "What's supposed to happen? Are the Head Students going to take over the world by taking away points from Slytherin?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

James was glad she underestimated these people. He never wanted anything to happen to her to make her fear them like he did.

"Lily," said James urgently. "Where is Dumbledore? Is he safe?"

"He is at some type of meeting with the Ministry of Magic. Sirius, Remus, and Peter went to his office, but he wasn't there. Apparently, McGonagall sent them back to bed. They were plotting and speaking rather loudly in the Gryffindor Common Room when I woke up. They, apparently, were just going to storm into the place and try to take it by force. I came downstairs to make them be quiet so the First Years could sleep, and then I had to help them."

"Such a good Head Girl," James said warmly as he grasped Lily's hand lightly. He smiled when she did not pull away. "But how did you know where to find me?"

"That bloody map of yours. I'm confiscating it when this is all over."

"So we're not that far from Hogwarts?"

"No, we're someplace underground. However, we might never get back there if you keep asking me all these bloody questions when I'm trying to save you!"

James grabbed her hand tightly and stood up, pulling her up with him.. "Let's go home."

Lily took out her wand when they heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer. She looked at James with a panicked glance. "Someone's coming," she whispered.

James looked around vigilantly as he formed a plan. His brain, hazy and confused, worked as fast as it could. "Be evil," James whispered to her before a man walked towards the bars of the cage.

"Still playing with the puppy?" sneered the man, whom James recognized from his first encounter with these people. "I thought your time was up, Bellatrix."

"Time moves slower than you think," said Lily, glancing quickly at James. Her voice sounded slightly nervous, but James figured he just knew her too well. "I still have some time left with the prisoner."

"Well, just don't torture him so hard that he dies. The Dark Lord will be unhappy."

"Of course, I won't!" said Lily in a scandalized tone. Then, she remembered her role. "I would never do anything to upset the Dark Lord."

James frowned. This all sounded so wrong coming from Lily. He needed to get her out of here. She needed to survive.

"Ahh, Bella, always the lovestruck sycophant."

"I would get out of here," threatened Lily in a hushed voice. "Just because I can't kill the prisoner doesn't mean I won't kill you."

James almost pitied the man. He knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of Lily's rants. She scared the crap out of him.

"Merlin, Bella," the man murmured. "Fine, I'll leave. You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

James watched fearfully as Lily's fingers tightened around her wand. He could tell she wanted to hex him into oblivion. She was a feminist, and James loved her dearly for it. However, in this moment, as she struggled against her desire to protect him, he had never loved her more.

James and Lily both let out an exhale when the man finally left.

"What was that?" Lily whispered. "Who's Bellatrix and this Dark Lord fellow?"

"I'll explain later," James said. "We've wasted too much time talking in here."

"I'll remember that the next time."

"Let's go," said James imperatively.

"Right," she agreed. Lily took out her wand and put it to James's head. She muttered something, and he felt his entire body tingle. When he looked down, all he saw was the grimy floor. He looked up at Lily but saw nothing.

"Lily?" James asked. She had been a dream. He knew it.

"James," she answered. "Give me your hand, so I don't lose you again."

James complied willingly.

They managed to walk through the dark corridors without encountering anyone for a while. James let Lily lead. She knew the way better than he did, and he was having trouble moving. They remained perfectly silent to not arouse suspicion, but Lily had to support a lot of James's weight as they moved. It made them slower. Still, James appreciated the feeling of her body against his bare chest. He knew he should be worried and petrified, but the smell of her warm vanilla scent made him feel calm. He traced her hand with his thumb to try to pacify her, as well. She whacked his arm, and he stopped but could not eradicate the huge grin from his face. It really was his Lily.

A cloaked man walked by, and Lily let out a gasp. James covered Lily's mouth hastily with his hand. The man looked around as though he heard something. James and Lily became statues as they waited for the man to walk away. James's heart pounded loudly in his chest as he walked closer to them. Lily was shaking against his body. Finally, the man shrugged and kept walking. James waited until he turned the corner before he let go of Lily. He looked at her meaningfully, and they began to tiptoe again silently.

As they rounded the corner, James spotted his robes and his wand inside an abandoned room. He tugged gently on Lily's hand in its direction.

"No," she whispered in his ear.

"Please, it's my wand," James pleaded quietly.

She didn't say anything, and James hobbled to the room with her help. James grabbed his wand quickly and felt strong again. It was amazing how defenseless a person could feel without his wand. Not bothering with his shirt, he slipped on his robes, which felt heavy on his wounded body, and checked his pocket. His invisibility cloak was still there.

"How could the boy just escape? There are guards everywhere!" a voice bellowed.

James turned to Lily. The Disillusionment charm was wearing off. He could see bits of red hair where air should have been. He quickly wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around them both.

"James," Lily breathed. She was frightened and shaking.

He wrapped his arms around her consolingly. "It's going to be okay, Lily. We're going to get out of here," promised James, wishing he would believe his own words.

"I want every inch of this place checked. He is hiding somewhere. No muggle-loving fool can be smart enough to outwit Lord Voldemort. I want him found."

James looked at Lily, and together they both began to walk. There was not much room underneath the cloak, but they both crouched down together. Neither of them had fully mastered wordless magic, and it was too risky to make even the slightest sound. People in black robes were everywhere. They sent out random curses and flares with their wands every few seconds. It was terrifying. James's heart was pounding unevenly. He was surprised that they could not hear it.

As they rounded another corner of the labyrinth dungeon, they ascended upon Lord Voldemort. James had never seen him so angry before. His fury seemed to seethe from him. Lily grasped his hand tightly but made no sound.

"I sense fear," Voldemort mused with a smile. "Someone's mind is very afraid."

"Master," Bellatrix called as she walked into the hallway. "I have found three trespassers in our ranks. It seems my dear cousin has found us. Too bad he doesn't seem to have changed over the years. He still just as idiotic as he always was."

Sure enough, Lucius Malfoy came with his wand pointed at Remus, Peter, and Sirius. James covered his mouth with his hand to keep silent. Malfoy kicked their shins so they would kneel before Voldemort. James examined their defiant stares with heartbreak. They had risked everything to save him, and Voldemort was just going to hurt them. He could not allow this to happen to his friends.

"Kill them," Voldemort stated simply.

"No!" James bellowed as he threw the Invisibility Cloak off. He slammed it down quickly so that Lily would still be hidden.

"Potter!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"_Stupefy_!" James yelled as he pointed his wand at the soulless man. He easily deflected it, but the damage was done. The first shot had been taken. Soon curses and hexes were flying everywhere, and bedlam ensued. The air was thick with bursts of green and red sparks. James dodged and ducked and threw spells of his own. He noticed, with a heavy heart, that Lily had revealed herself and was dueling with Bellatrix. More servants arrived. James aimed stunning spell after stunning spell as they approached. A few fell down, but most kept coming. Sirius and Remus rushed to attack.

"James!" Sirius called out as he dueled with a dark-haired man.

"Sirius!" James answered back as he shielded himself from a jet of red light. He realized horrifically that this would be the last conversation they would ever have. He sent out another hex.

"I think we should stay out of the Forbidden Forest for a while."

"Sounds good!" James yelled back.

Remus stunned a man who was about to attack James. James let out a breath and smiled at his friend.

"At least until the next full moon," Remus told him with a quick grin before turning to look for an attacker.

Combat continued for what seemed to be eternity. Back to back, Sirius, Remus, and James fought off as many people as they could, but they still kept coming. Peter was missing, and James silently hoped he was okay. Curses kept flying everywhere. James was exhausted, but he forced his failing body to continue fighting.

"Enough!" Voldemort bellowed. His men lowered their wands immediately, and James stopped fighting, as well.

James looked up. Voldemort was holding Lily by her elbow. James's jaw tightened as he clenched his fists to his sides.

"Lay down your wands, or the girl dies."

Sirius, Remus, and James grudgingly put down their wands.

"He's a git, isn't he?" Sirius whispered in an undertone into James's ear.

"Potter, this is your last chance to tell me what you know. You tell me now, or I will kill her."

Lily whimpered as Voldemort tugged on her elbow. "Don't, James!" she shrieked.

"_Silencio_!"

James watched in horror as Lily cried silently. He grew brave and stupid.

"Kill me instead," James said. "I don't have the answers you are looking for. You ask for the impossible. You want something you can never have. But I know you are not satisfied with his. You want some action, you want violence. You can have that, but leave Lily out of this. Kill me."

"Fine," Voldemort decided frankly as he pushed Lily away. It only took a second. He really did not care whose life he took as long as he took it. James shuddered at the thought.

James looked back at his friends for the last time. Remus was staring at him with anguish, and Sirius had tears welling up in his eyes. James smiled at them. "It's going to be okay," he assured them before turning around. His back was screaming in agony, but he forced it to stand erect.

He looked at Lily. "I love you," he told her, and she began to cry even more.

James forced himself to look away from her mesmerizing green eyes and stood directly in front of Voldemort. James stared directly into the brilliant red of his eyes and took a deep breath. He watched in slow motion as Voldemort raised his wand.

"I'm ready."

Then, everything turned white.

James groaned. His entire body was limp with exhaustion. It took a herculean effort just to open his eyes. He strained against the beautiful temptation to sleep forever and opened his eyes sluggishly.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake."

James's head shot up. He groaned in pain, and his eyes snapped shut.

"Yes, Poppy did tell me to warn you not to make any sudden movements. Your body has been through a great deal of stress."

James looked up. Impossibly, an old, twinkle-eyed wizard was staring at him fondly as he fiddled with his long fingers.

"Dumbledore?" James croaked out.

"James," the man greeted him tenderly.

"Am I dead?" James asked.

"Merlin, no!" Dumbledore assured him with a smile. "You're in the Hospital Wing."

"At school?" James asked. His brain was taking a long time to understand the information.

"Yes, James," Dumbledore assured him. "You're back in Hogwarts."

James, making sure to be careful to not cause any more pain, looked around. He was lying in a hospital gown on a clean, white bed. Sunlight was pouring in through the windows. He heard a snort and turned to see Sirius snoring in a chair nearby his bed.

"He's been sitting there for three days," commented Dumbledore, who noticed James's gaze.

"Three days?" James echoed.

"Yes, it was quite a bit of time. I finally convinced Misters Pettigrew and Lupin and Miss Evans to leave this morning to get an actual meal. They have been looking dreadful for days. They were so worried. Mr. Black, however, refused to leave your side. Poppy was irritated at first, but then she didn't seem to mind. He's quite a charmer."

"Yes," James agreed as he tore his eyes away from his best friend to look back up at Dumbledore. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what needed to be said.

"James, I can only say how truly sorry I am. You were put through a hideous ordeal that I should have never allowed to have happened. It is my fault. I hope you can accept my deepest apologies." His voice sounded pained and tired with grief.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, it wasn't your fault," James assured him quickly. "We should never have been out in the Forest to begin with."

Dumbledore chuckled quietly. "Yes, please forgive me if I don't give you four detentions, however. I think you've had quite enough punishment."

James looked down as he thought about the dark green cell. He never wanted to go anywhere like that place again.

"James, the bravery, the courage, the heroism you showed was truly remarkable. I have heard scattered accounts from your friends, and I could not be more proud of you. Regretfully, I must ask you to be strong once more and tell me what happened, if you can."

James swallowed, took a deep breath, and began. He told Dumbledore about the surprise attack in the woods, the Unforgivable curses in his cell, the man who called himself Voldemort, the polyjuice potion, and the final battle in the long corridor. It was easier to relay than he thought it would be. Once he began to speak, words kept pouring out of his mouth. It was almost like drawing venom from a wound.

"That's quite a tale, Mr. Potter," sighed Dumbledore once James had finished.

"The only thing I don't understand is why I'm not dead. Voldemort was going to kill me. I saw his wand," said James, confused.

"I believe that's my fault. As soon as I received word that you had been captured, I came back right away. Your friends were very smart to tell Minerva that you had gone missing. It seems I arrived just in time. Forgive me, James, but I stunned you to make Tom believe you were dead."

"Tom?" James asked.

"Yes," answered Dumbledore gravely. "The man you said called himself Voldemort was once named Tom Riddle. He was one of my students here not so long ago. It pains me to say that I failed him as a teacher."

"So," began James, trying to put all the pieces together. "You stunned me, and then what happened?"

"I was able to convince Tom to let you all go."

"How, sir?" asked James curiously.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be, James," answered Dumbledore enigmatically.

James desperately desired to ask him what that meant, but he held back his questions. Dumbledore would tell him what he needed to know.

"And then you brought me back here," finished James.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore gravely. "I brought you straight to this very room, in fact. Your body has suffered severe trauma. You have a few broken ribs and some very nasty bruises. However, Poppy was more concerned with your vitals. You were extremely dehydrated."

"Yeah," said James quietly.

"However, as long as you relax and allow your body to heal itself over the next few weeks, there should be no reason why you won't be able to be up in the air soon."

James grinned at the thought. "I would like that."

Dumbledore smiled back, and his eyes glimmered underneath his half-moon spectacles.

"Sir," James began slowly. "The reason Voldemort wanted me was to tell him about some prophecy. He thought that you would know something about it."

"Why do you think he did not go directly to me?" Dumbledore mused.

"He said it had something to do with me. That Lily and I were involved somehow."

Dumbledore sighed wearily. "Yes, that would make sense," he muttered quietly to himself. "One down, two to go."

"Excuse me, sir?" James asked.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at him. "The future is always subject to interpretation, James. Our actions determine our course, not what has been decided for us."

James stared at him in wonder.

"Though, Mr. Potter, if I may, I would like to share a secret with you. It seems that after everything you've gone through, you deserve to know at least something from my mind. I know that I can trust you," added Dumbledore with a weak smile.

"Of course, Professor."

"James, we are heading into dark times, I fear. Battles need to be fought, and people need to decide where their loyalties lie. I have decided to create a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix to help fight against Voldemort and his supporters. I was wondering if you would like to be our first member."

James sighed. Dumbledore's voice had been very calm, as though he was really giving James the option. He could decline right now and have nothing to do with this entire situation ever again, and Dumbledore would not think any less of him. James's entire being cringed at the thought of ever enduring torture once more. Yet, as he listened to the snores still sounding from his sleeping friend and thought about all the lives he held dear, he knew his answer.

"I would be honored, sir," James told him earnestly.

Dumbledore smiled at him poignantly. "How I wish I could provide better times for you, James."

"We'll make it better for my children," James promised him hopefully.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "For the next generation."

Dumbledore left about an hour later. James, although he put up a valiant effort, eventually succumbed back to sleep. When he woke up, his friends were eagerly surrounding him.

"James!" Sirius rejoiced. "Mate, you're awake!" He wrapped his arms around James's middle, and James winced in pain. "Sorry, mate. It's just, I was so worried."

"I know," said James comfortingly. "It's been a long couple of days." This earned him a weak bit of chuckling.

Tears formed in James's eyes as he looked at the faces of Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were slightly scarred in a few places and exhausted, but James had never been so happy to see them before. "Remus, mate, I think I know what it feels like now after a full moon."

Remus rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. "You wish you were as cool as me," he teased. His face then turned more sincere. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," James replied. "And Peter! You, rat! Going off to battle to save me? Who knew you had it in you?"

"Well, we couldn't leave you behind, James," replied Peter.

James smiled at him widely before turning his attention to Lily. He sighed as he saw her face. Covered in tears and worry lines, she looked more radiant than ever.

"Lily," he breathed.

"James Potter, don't you ever try to die for me again," she threatened.

James sighed. "I'll try not to," he replied just to appease her.

She sighed too and then reached over to grab his hand. She laced her fingers in his own and squeezed gently as she pulled it up to kiss his knuckles gently. "Thank you," she whispered.

"All right, settle down," Madame Pomfrey ordered as she bustled into the room with a goblet in her hands. "Mr. Potter needs his rest. I said you could only stay until Mr. Potter woke up."

"Please, Poppy? We promise not to strain him," Sirius pleaded.

"Fine," she acquiesced. "Make sure he drinks his sleeping potion. He needs his rest."

"Thanks, sweetheart," replied Sirius with a heart melting smile.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes, but there was a faint hint of a blush on her cheeks as she turned around to walk back to her office.

James sniggered, and found that his ribs throbbed painfully. His fingers flew to his side, and he moaned loudly.

"You should probably take the potion now, mate," Sirius advised him anxiously.

James nodded as he took the goblet and began to drink it. He felt his eyelids immediately begin to droop. "You guys won't disappear when I wake up, right?" he asked weakly.

Sirius laughed and patted James's leg brotherly. "We'll be right here."

James smiled, and, with Sirius's hand still resting on his leg, Remus and Peter sitting against his bed, and Lily's hand in his own, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
